


Do you bleed?

by ilovepencils



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepencils/pseuds/ilovepencils
Summary: Batgirl face the strongest woman in the world, and ask her the question.





	Do you bleed?

 The strongest woman on earth was hovering over the woman of darkness, They are Supergirl the girl from space who have so many powers that make her almost a God, The other is Batgirl she is a smart woman and skilled fighter.

 

It was her moment, Batgirl want to ask Supergirl this qutions for long time now.

 

"What you want for me, Batgirl" Asked Supergirl.

 

"Do you bleed?" Batgirl ask her and look deeply in the other girl eyes.

 

"Yes, Every month!"

 

"What? even you!" Batgirl can't Believe what she heard, "I was thinking you so beyond this bullshit".

 

"Yah, I know." Supergirl land near her new friend, "You think will all these powers one of them will stop this annoyance".

 

"At last I'm not wearing a skirts While flying".

 

"What wrong with that?"

 

"Wait." Batgirl open her phone and gave it it super girl, "Look at this Tumbler page."

 

"What page, Super Undergarments". Supergirl look with horror in her face to batgirl, " **NO WAY** ".

 

"And each post get at last 100'000 like"

 

"How to stop them?"

 

**"NO ONE CAN STOP THE INTERNET"**

 

"I need new custom."

 

Batgirl start feeling bad for her new friend, "Do you want to get a drink?"

 

"OK".

 

_**"Supergirl, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."**_

 

and the two girl walk away

 

> **THE END**


End file.
